The present invention relates to a multifunctional strip for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Modern motor vehicles include multiple display and input elements. Corresponding display elements can inform the driver or the other vehicle occupants about the technical condition of the motor vehicle or respectively its systems. For this purpose motor vehicles usually include a board computer or respectively a combination instrument. Additionally so called Head Up Displays are known with which items of information can be projected onto the inside of the windshield. Likewise the other road users can be informed with corresponding display elements for example the direction indicators.
In addition, multiple control elements in form of corresponding buttons and switches are present which are for example arranged on the dashboard or the center console. Board computers in modern vehicles can now also be operated via a touch screen.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a multifunctional strip for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to operate the motor vehicle more efficiently and safer.